Wake Up
by Marlin Lette
Summary: Riku/OC just a little yaoi story.. much lemon... not a lot of plot. cute though. R


-1Random Yaoi Ace and Riku

Riku awoke warm and still being held. He looked down at his still sleeping lover. Lord he was gorgeous. His blue devil lock finally out of his face and only one word came to Riku's mind... perfection. Riku let his gaze wander from his well chiseled face to his strong firm chest and shoulders. He was far from flawless with scars, cuts and scratches all down his chest, back and arms. He was perfect even though he was a demon.

"Ace..Ace..baby wake up.." Riku breathed in his ear. Ace, his gorgeous lover, only shifted and adjusted his grip on Riku's side. Not giving up Riku started placing light kisses on his chest and neck. That stirred him, "Mmm..hun..."

"Rise n shine love," Riku smiled slowly at him. Ace's signature grin spread across his lips, "Mmm..if you have to wake me up, I like the way you've been doing' it." He cupped Riku's cheek and pulled him down for a kiss.

Ace kissed him gently at first then licked Riku's bottom lip as he parted his own. Riku slipped his tongue in Ace's mouth, teasing him. Riku having been bitten by an Irish wolf when he was 18, nipped Ace's lower lip drawing blood.

"Mmm.. God you taste good." Riku grinned as his azure eyes shone.

Ace pulled him down all the way on top of himself and kissed him hard, nails digging into his back. He moaned and growled as Riku sucked licked and nipped his neck. Riku constantly raked his blunt nails down his lovers neck and sides. Riku moved his mouth down to his collarbone and sucked and bit the bone hard enough to leave a bright welt.

"Uh...mm...Riku...you firkin tease," Ace panted the words out as he ground his "problem" against Riku's growing one. Riku smirked and pressed his hips forcefully back. Ace smashed his mouth to the silver haired teens biting and licking.

"Ace...please..."

Ace grinned and slammed Riku onto his back regaining his usual control. Ace removed the blankets from over there still nude forms as he bit and licked his way down Riku's strong chest. Ace swirled his tongue in his navel as he wrapped his hand around the base of Riku's throbbing erection. Riku was already starting to writhe from this alone.

Ace glanced up at Riku and took the head of his cock in his mouth. Riku gasped as he felt the sudden warmth engulf him while Ace slowly deep throated him. He swirled his tongue against the underside of his cock and slid his mouth up it. When he reached the head he dipped his tongue in the slit then brought his mouth back down over the head and sucked hard. Ace started to bob his head while he cupped his balls and sucked hard, moaning slightly. A few mins of this and Riku was thrashing on the bed and digging his fingers into Ace's black and blue hair.

"Ace, Ace... I'm gunna cum... uh fuck, ACE!"

He shot his hot seed deep into Ace's throat. Ace grinned and crawled up Riku and kissed him on the lips.

"Need you...Now," his eyes were glazed over with lust and his erection was really starting to hurt. Riku grinned and started to move out from under Ace to suck him off but Ace stopped him.

"No babe... I want to be in you." Ace searched Riku's eyes for a moment and kissed him.

Now Riku was never a bottom and he'd only slept with one other guy, who had left him for another person. In truth he was scared but for some reason he trusted his demon lover. So Riku smiled back and dug through his drawer and handed his lover the lube.

Ace applied a generous amount on to his index finger as Riku lifted his thin hips. He slowly pushed his finger deep into Riku's tight opening. Riku was not used to the odd feeling but when Ace moved his hand a bit he hit a bundle of nerves and Riku moaned. Ace started to pump his hand in and out of him as he added another finger. He moved them around enough so Riku would stretch to accommodate Ace's length. Ace removed a hand from him, eliciting a moan of disappointment from Riku, as he applied more lube to his cock and positioned himself at Riku's opening. Ace pushed hard into his lover making Riku see white because of the pain. Riku bit down hard onto Ace's shoulder, to keep from yelling, drawing blood. Ace held still inside of him using what little control he had. For a minute or so they stayed like that, then Riku nosed Ace's neck and moved a bit.

Ace took the clue to move and started to thrust shallowly and gently into him. Riku moaned, "Babe. let loose." Ace grinned and pushed into him harder and completely buried himself to the every time being sure to hit the nerves that caused Riku pleasure.

"Ugh Ace... faster...want to cum again.." Riku moaned again.

Ace started slamming into him hard and fast and reached between them and grabbed Riku's erection and pumped him in time with the thrusts as Riku moaned louder. Riku started to thrust against him causing Ace to moan and growl deep in his throat.

"Ugh Ri...I'm gunna cum."

"Me.. too.." Riku came hard on himself and Ace as he sank his sharp teeth into Ace's neck. Riku pulled hard on his blood as he was engulfed by waves of pleasure. The combination of Riku cumming and the feel of his blood being pulled from him pushed him over the edge. He came hard inside of Riku moaning his name. Ace collapsed on top of him panting as Riku sealed the wound with his tongue. When he could see straight again he pulled out of Riku and got off of him while pulling him into his arms at the same time. Riku wrapped his arms around Ace's waist and laid his head on his chest.

Ace removed Riku's wet silver hair from his face, even though his own devil-lock was stuck to him, and kissed him.

"Mmm, Ace, I love you."

Ace smiled ,"Love you too Ri."

Riku tightened his grip on Ace as he said, "No work for you today, you're mine."

Ace smiled, "Mm your's.. sleep time again."

"Sleepy.." Riku smiled as he fell asleep on Ace's chest. Ace kissed the top of his boyfriends head and fell asleep.

8-20-07


End file.
